


Moments In Time

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Series: Future Family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Heatherverse, Part of ‘A Date With The Past’ universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: Various moments in time of the Swan-Mills future family and Heather!Ficlets of growing up years, pregnancy, ETCConnected with A Date With The Past so please feel free to read first!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Future Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060274
Kudos: 13





	Moments In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies!
> 
> I’m alive :) I know it’s been forever but I recently got a new job and that has been keeping me super busy and losing inspiration to write. I really hope I’ve found it again so here’s this is, as promised; moments of Heather with the Swan-Mills and Charming family!
> 
> Bre <3

Regina bites her lip, worrying it between her teeth. She’s used to biting it seductively, used to using it as a tactic to distract her ‘enemies’. She learned from a young age that a small nibble goes a long way in diverting their attention away from serious matters and oozing sexuality will get her-her way. Sometimes that way meant awful things and others it was very very pleasurable things. She is not used to biting her lip in attempt to stave off the nerves running rampant in her stomach. 

Butterflies? Please she’s the Evil Queen. Well she was. Emma and Henry have very frequently begun telling her that she’s no longer that person. 

She sighs meeting her own gaze staring directly back at her from the mirrored surface. She’s very simple when you think about it. Brown eyes that once upon a time had filled with malicious glee when a beating her was crushed in her fist now look so plain. Her skin is normal, nothing wonderful about it. Her lips are soft and full but she’s always hated the way her lip quirks up just a bit too high when she smiles. Her jawline is strong and she believes it was something that helped her rise to power. Well that and the magical terror she inflicted but semantics right? 

Her point is, that there’s nothing that special about her and she can’t quite understand that there is happiness she truly deserves. The happiness that she has right now. This though, this might ruin it. 

She taps her fingers against the marble counter, placing the long object face down so she doesn’t have to look at it yet. Again with the nerves! 

Running the faucet she washes her hands thoroughly, giving herself an extra few moments before she exits and starts her proverbial march to the gallows. 

Running her fingers through her long hair that’s far too messed up to be appropriate, she exits her space of safety. 

She spies the lean form of Storybrooke’s sheriff resting precariously at the edge of the bed, watching her every movement with those bright green eyes. 

The strong facade melts away and the mayors shoulders drop. Wordlessly Emma’s arms open and the former queen drops into the protective embrace. This safe space is a good replacement.

Emma cradles the larger than life woman in her arms where at the moment she seems as small as a newborn puppy. She strokes her hair and whispers sweet nothing in her ear; both of them sharing each other’s strength and fears.

When the blondes phone let’s out a shrill alarm, the women know that their moment is up. She feels Regina tense in her arms and knows that there isn’t much to do but retrieve the object that’s the cause of their mutual anxiety. 

Slowly letting her wife slip out of her embrace there’s a moment where Emma doesn’t think the brunette will allow her to leave but she does and Emma isn’t sure if she wanted her to or not. 

Snatching the small object that holds their fate off the counter, she quickly makes her way back to the trembling form of her love. 

“G? You ready?”

Vulnerable brown eyes shoot up to meet emerald green and the fear in them has the breath catching in Emma’s throat. In 3 swift steps she’s kneeling in front of her wife. 

Her fingers gently brush a strand of chocolate hair behind the woman’s ear as a tear slips down the mayors cheek. 

“Baby?”

A sob escapes without Reginas permission. “What are we going to do if it says that I... that we’re-“ she struggles to finish the sentence.

Emma smiles gently. “We’re going to love this kid so hard.” She gets up and joins her wife on the edge of bed once more and wraps an arm around her small waist. “We’re going to love her and protect her. She’s never going to be hurt by anything, especially us.”

Regina tries to cut her off, “but if I di-“

“No.” The blonde says firmly. “You’re not going to die. And I’m not going to freak out. If there’s a baby in there, then she is going to have to best life. She already has a town full of people that know about her and a big brother and grandparents who adore her.”

The mayor lets out a watery chuckle. “Henry’s been counting down the days”

“Little shit”

Regina smacks the blondes chest even as she drops her head to snuggle closer. 

“Nothing is going to happen. You are such a good mom.”

She shakes her head ruefully. “I made Henry think he was insane.”

Emma laughs. “Well I mean he did-“

“No Emma. It was my fault.”

The sheriff sighs and strengthens her grasp on the brunette. “I was so afraid when I gave Henry up.”

Regina keeps her body close to her wife but turns her head to see her face. 

“I knew what it was like to be in Foster care. There was no way I could care for a baby in jail but I was so scared that he was going to slip through the cracks and end up exactly where I did.”

“Emma-“

The blonde smiles through the tears that well in her eyes. “I’m so thankful that he had you. You made him into the awesome kid he is today. That’s on you. Not on anyone else. You’re a wonderful mom Gina.”

The two continue to hold each other, emotion taking its toll.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, the mayor sighs softly. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

She nods. “Let’s see.”

Emma grips her wife’s hand tightly, not questioning whether it’s for her benefit or the brunettes.

Regina squeezes her eyes shut as Emma swiftly flips the small piece of plastic over. 

A puff of air escapes her throat. She turns to nuzzle her face in apple scented locks. 

“At least we already know what we’re calling her.” She breathes unsteadily.

The brunette inhales sharply and her eyes flutter open to see her wife’s green eyes sparkling in delight and excitement.

“We’re having a baby.” She whispers

“Yeah G. We’re going to have a baby.”

“She’s going to be so brave.”

Emma chuckles as happy tears slide down her cheeks.

“She’ll get it from her mom.”

Regina grins hugely and nods. “You’re going to teach her so much.”

“I meant you, my Queen.” The blonde rolls her eyes with laughter

The mayor rests her forehead against the other woman. “I know what you meant. So did I.” She says softly just a small breath from her lips.

Green eyes close, tears still lingering on her eyelashes. What in the world could she have done to deserve the love she has at this moment.

Her head drifts down to a flat stomach. Her hands cradle her wife’s body as she places a small kiss just above the brunettes navel. 

“Hi babydoll,” she whispers softly. “I’m your mama and I love you so much. You’re going to be so so loved.”

Whatever she has to do, she’s going to make sure that her baby knows that every single day.


End file.
